Spyro's Scary Stories
by Panthergirl
Summary: The genre is really horror,suspense,humor. Chapter nine up! Who is the evil shadow?
1. Opening Creepy Tale

(It's Spyro's Scary Stories! Bwahahahahahahaha! Beware!)  
  
Spyro and Hunter sat on the couch in the apartment watching a movie. "So, when are Elora and Bianca coming over to watch?" asked Hunter. Spyro checked the clock. "Any minute now, I hope they get here before the previews are over or we run out of popcorn. Whichever comes first."  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said Spyro. He opened it and Elora and Bianca ran in. "I hope we're not late!" exclaimed Bianca. "Did we miss any of the movie?" she asked. Hunter shook his head. "Nope, the previews are almost over." he said. "What took you so long?"  
  
"It's raining cats and dogs out there!" explained Elora. "It's like, the perfect night for a horror movie!"  
  
"Shh! It's starting!" hissed Bianca. The movie was about a group of teenagers at home alone on a stormy night. They were each being killed one by one in the bathtub, and they had to figure out why before it was too late.  
  
When the movie was over, Spyro was very pale. "B-boy, that was one scary movie!"  
  
Bianca was in Hunter's lap. Quite odd, considering she had started out on the other side of the couch. Elora was hiding her eyes with Spyro's wing. Hunter was the only one unaffected by the movie. "Aw, guys! it was just a movie! If you're so high strung, just turn it to something else. The Simpsons should be on about now." he got up. "I'll be in the tub if you need me!" he called cheerfully as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"Hunter's right, guys," said Spyro. "Let's watch some good humorous comedy and forget all about how scary that movie was!"  
  
They finished watching The Simpsons, and Hunter was still in the bathroom. Another show was on after that and after it was over, Hunter had still not returned. Bianca checked the clock. "Hunter's been in there for quite some time now." she said. "I'm gonna go see if he's ok."  
  
She got up and walked down the hallway. The sounds of the television grew dim. The hall seemed unusually long and still. She neared the bathroom door. Seeping out from under it was a dark red liquid. Fearing the worst, she knocked on the door. "Hunter?" she asked. "Are you done in there?" She knocked again. "Hunter?"  
  
Bianca opened the door and screamed as her suspicions were confirmed. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
HUNTER!!!!!" screamed Bianca. Hunter looked up from the tub, where he was stomping cherries. "Hunter, how many times have I told you to stop making cherry wine in the bathtub!?" Bianca demanded. "Now it's all over the floor in here and part of the hallway again!"  
  
"Bianca, you know the tub is the best place to stomp cherries!" protested Hunter. Spyro and Elora were listening to the conversation in the living room. "I'll go get the mop." sighed Spyro.  
  
(Ha ha! Bet ya thought something bad happened. Gotcha! I may write some more of this when I get my other stories under control. Hee hee!) 


	2. Telephone for Elora!

(Ok, I'm reposting this chapter cause i had a major typo in it. I said it was Saturday when it was supposed to be Thursday! Here's the fixed chapter.)

Elora lay in bed, trying to get some sleep when she heard the phone ring. Dragging herself out of bed, she hurried down the hallway to answer it. "Hello?" she said as she picked up the receiver. No answer. "Hello?" she said again. Then she heard heavy breathing on the other end of the line. "Um....h-hello?" she tried again. The heavy breathing increased.  
  
Elora slammed the phone down. For the rest of that night, she didn't sleep.  
  
The next day she was sitting at a table in a fast food place with Spyro. "Elora, you look tired." he said. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"  
  
"No, I was too scared to sleep." said Elora as she yawned into her soft drink. "I got an obscene phone call that scared me half to death."  
  
"Who got an obscene phone call?" asked Bianca as she walked by. She scooted into the booth beside Elora. "Oh, I did last night. It was freaky! I answered the phone but all I heard was heavy breathing!"  
  
"Hmm." thought Bianca. "Maybe you're imagining things."  
  
"No, I wasn't!"  
  
Later that afternoon, Elora sat in her home watching TV. The phone rang. She hesitated to answer it. Could it be more heavy breathing? She picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
The heavy breathing sound was on the other end. This time, it lasted for a few seconds before the breather hung up. Elora slammed the receiver down. "Not again!" she wailed. The mysterious phone call came again that night, and every evening for the rest of that week. Each time Elora would answer the phone, say hello, and hear the heavy breathing sounds. On Thursday, however, she could make out a mumbling noise within the breathing.  
  
"What?" she asked, hoping the caller would reveal itself. The voice repeated the message, but it was still a little garbled. Elora could only make this much out: "I'm haunting you............beware.................on Friday night." and then it hung up. Elora sat down hard. Tomorrow was Friday night!  
  
All the next day she could hardly do anything. She jumped at the slightest sound. That evening, she walked home. The road was totally deserted as the sun went down and the streetlights came on. Suddenly, she heard it; that heavy breathing sound. It was somewhere in the darkness behind her! She ran down the street and heard heavy footfalls behind her. She made it to her house and shut the door. She leaned against the door, panting, then heard the heavy breathing sounds on the front porch.  
  
She started to latch the door when the thing on the porch opened it. Elora gasped.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elora looked at the guy on the porch. It was Steve, a male faun. "Steve! What are you doing here?" asked Elora.  
  
Steve blushed. "Well, I came to take you to the movies tonight!"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Well, you see, all week long I've been trying to call you and ask you if you'd go with me tonight, but every time you answered the phone I started hyperventilating. On Thursday I managed to blurt out 'I'm wanting you to go see the movie Beware of Dog with me on Friday night.' but I got really embarrassed and hung up, so an hour ago I decided to ask you in person."  
  
Elora blinked.  
  
"So, wanna go to the movies with me?"  
  
"Ok, let me get my purse." 


	3. Beware the Chainsaw, Hunter

(Chapter three! This time, it's Hunter's turn for a scare!)  
  
"Hey, Hunter! Look at that house!" said Spyro. They were looking at an old abandoned house, three floors, windows boarded; it was your typical creepy old house. "Wow, spooky!" said Hunter. "I heard that some guy was murdered with a chainsaw in there!"  
  
"I heard the murderer was never found!" said Spyro. Elora rolled her eyes. "Will you two knock it off before you do something stupid?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I heard the murderer still lives in there!" said Hunter.  
  
"Then I bet you can't stay the night in there!"  
  
"As I was saying." said Elora. "Why do you two always challenge each other to stupid bets?" They shrugged. "I dunno, but it's fun!" said Spyro. Hunter pushed Spyro onto the overgrown lawn. "Well I bet YOU can't stay the night there."  
  
"They'll never learn." mumbled Elora as she walked away. "Well then let's both stay the night in there and the first person to run out of the house screaming is a wimp!" challenged Spyro.  
  
Three hours later, darkness had come and the two of them were standing on the porch of the old house, each with a backpack. "Um, you go in first." said Hunter. Spyro pushed open the door and stepped in. The floorboards creaked as he walked. Hunter followed and closed the door. "Well, it's dark in here." he said. They looked around the room. Dust covered every piece of furniture in the room. There was a grandfather clock that had stopped ticking long ago, yet the pendulum swayed slightly.  
  
"Turn on that flashlight." said Spyro. Hunter found the flashlight and turned it on. Light flooded the room, and some rodents made little scratching noises as they ran off. "So, what should we do now?" asked Spyro. neither of them wanted to admit they were scared. "Let's look around." said Hunter. They wandered through the other rooms of the house. Suddenly, they heard a faint thumping noise. "What was that???" asked Hunter.  
  
"I don't know. It sounds like it was coming from the kitchen, I'll go see." said Spyro. He walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, Hunter heard a crash, a groan, and a CHAINSAW! He ran into the kitchen. "SPYRO!" he yelled. Spyro was lying on the ground, blood covering his head and upper body. The chainsaw stopped and the tapping started again, accompanied by the most awful music Hunter had ever heard.  
  
He ran out the door and was about to leave the house when he remembered Spyro. He ran back into the kitchen to get his friend. All that was there was a small pool of blood. The tapping continued along with the music, and occasional roar of the chainsaw.  
  
It all sounded like it was coming from the attic. Hunter slowly started up the steps. He continued up the flights of stairs that seemed to go on forever. Finally, he made it to the attic door. The tapping and chainsaw sounds miced with the awful music were undoubtedly coming through that door. He was about to open it when the knob turned slowly. Hunter was rooted to the ground with fear as the door swung open. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.,  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Spyro was standing on the other side of the door. "Spyro! What are you doing here alive?"  
  
"I knocked over a bottle of ketchup in the kitchen and it knocked me out. When I came to, you were gone so I went to look for you and I found this place!"  
  
Hunter entered the attic. There was a woman clog-dancing to polka music. "Well, that explains the tapping sounds. But what about the chainsaw?" Spyro pointed to a guy who was using a chainsaw to carve something out of a really big log. "Stan over there carves logs as a hobby."  
  
"Oh. Well then, let's clog dance!" said Hunter as he pulled on a pair of clogs. They danced for the remainder of the night.  
  
(Yay clog dancing! Tune in next time when we see how Spyro gets creeped out.) 


	4. Spyro's Theme Park

(I'm on a roll here! Welcome to chapter four, where Spyro goes to an amusement park and...oh, I'd better not spoil the horror!)  
  
Spyro ran down the parking lot to the amusement park. It was brand-new and tonight was its grand opening. He bought a ticket at the gate and went inside. "Hmm, I must have gotten here a little early, all the lines are so short!" He dismissed the thought and went to have fun. He rode the tilt-a- whirl, the yo-yo, and various other rides. Each time he noticed that the wait was not very long.  
  
He still thought nothing of it and started looking for a map to find the ride he really wanted to go on, the Screamin' Avalanche. It was a roller coaster that had thee loop the loops, five completely dark tunnels with various things that popped out at you, sudden twists and turns, and it all started out with a twelve-story stomach-churning drop.  
  
Spyro could hardly wait. He started to ask for help finding it when he noticed that there was no one around. "The park can't be closed, it's open for another three hours!" thought Spyro. It was very strange, all the rides were still lit up and such, but there were no lines to get in. There was no one at all around.  
  
Spyro started looking around and wandered around a little. Suddenly, he heard an "Uuuuuuuuhhhhh" noise. He was about to go see when a man stepped out from behind a corner. He was pale and had an odd shuffling walk. He started towards Spyro, who backed up. He turned to walk away when he almost ran into a similar-looking woman. She stepped forwards and Spyro turned and walked very quickly away from both of them. Then, he saw a crowd of about twenty of them, all moaning and dead-looking and coming right at him!  
  
Spyro turned and ran flat-out, the people following him slowly. He hid behind a change machine. The people looked slow, but they could cover ground pretty well. The found him and Spyro ran again, this time to hide in the operator's booth of one of the rides. The crowd of pale moaning people shuffled towards him. Finally, Spyro ran as fast as he could, darting this way and that, and putting distance between him and the people. He stopped when he came to a closed-in space between two rides. He sat, gasping for breath.  
  
Then he heard it, that familiar "Uuuuuuuuhhhhh." sound. Coming towards him was a pale, groaning man. Spyro backed up and spotted an empty glass bottle on the ground. He picked it up and flung it at the man, who dropped instantly. Spyro sighed and walked past the man, really wanting to get out of the park. Suddenly, the man reached out and grabbed Spyro's arm!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
BOO!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Spyro gasped. Then , the man said. "Beware.....of riding the Screamin' Avalanche after eating chili dogs."  
  
"Thanks for the warning." said Spyro. He then went off to ride the coaster of his dreams, happy that he knew he should do that BEFORE entering the chili dog eating contest.  
  
(Another chapter down. Coming up next, Bianca gets her chapter. Beware! Beware! Bew- aw, never mind.) 


	5. Run, Bianca, Run!

(In this episode of Spyro's Scary Stories, we learn to never go anywhere on Halloween night.)  
  
Bianca and Elora were waiting for Hunter and Spyro on the street. They were all going to go to a Halloween party and they were already late. Elora had her camera ready to take pictures of the party. "Look! Here they come." said Elora. Hunter and Spyro ran up to them. "Sorry we're late!" said Spyro. "Hunter wanted to watch the end of his Halloween movie."  
  
"We're late, let's go already!" said Bianca. "Wait, I know a shortcut!" said Hunter. "Follow me!"  
  
They followed Hunter down the street and walked to an old dirt road. "Um, Hunter, are you sure this is the way?" Elora asked nervously. Hunter nodded. "Of course this is the way." The old road they were following went into the forest and then through a cemetery. "Hunter, we're lost aren't we?" asked Bianca.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They stopped in the middle of the cemetery. "This reminds me of a story." said Elora. "A long time ago in this very cemetery, two little kids wandered in here on Halloween night and were never seen again. They say that they were eaten by the legendary Halloween monster that haunts cemeteries."  
  
"Oh, come on! That's just a story!" exclaimed Hunter. "Let's just focus on getting back to the street."  
  
"Remind me to never take shortcuts again." said Spyro. "Let's just go back the way we came and hopefully we'll still get to the party." They all turned to follow the path back to the street, but it was blocked by the scariest creature any of them had ever seen! It had long clawed legs, horns, evil glowing eyes, sharp claws, and a tail with a knife attached to it. "AAAAAAAA!!!! IT'S THE LEGENDARY HALLOWEEN MONSTER THAT HAUNTS CEMETARIES!!!!!RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hunter. The four scattered in different directions as the monster started after them.  
  
Bianca dashed off, dodging tombstones as she went. The monster chased her through the cemetery, then started going after Spyro, Hunter, and Elora in turn. Bianca turned back to see what was happening and tripped over a rock. The monster ran over to her, and the last thing she remembered before she passed out were those glowing red eyes. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Well, If you really want to know what happened, it went like this: Everyone died. The End. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.You really don't believe me do you? .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
. Okay! Okay! I lied! Here's what REALLY happened.  
  
Bianca woke up in her bed, not remembering anything of what happened after she tripped the previous night. She got up and walked into her living room, where she found Spyro, Elora, Hunter, and Akiro (part dog/cat/dragon, see my story 'Lost' for details.) watching a slideshow.  
  
"What's this?" asked Bianca. "Oh, we're just looking at the pictures we took last night." explained Spyro. "Watch!" He pressed the button on the slide projector and it clicked and showed a picture of Bianca on the ground screaming with the monster standing over her. "The monster turned out to be Akiro in his Halloween costume, pretty cool huh?" said Elora. Bianca sat down to watch the slide show.  
  
"Ooo! Look at this one!" said Akiro. It was a picture of Akiro chasing Spyro. Hunter swapped slides so that they were looking at a picture of Akiro chasing Elora.  
  
The whole slide show consisted of pictures of Akiro chasing Bianca, Akiro chasing Hunter, Elora screaming, Akiro chasing the four of them, the four of them chasing Akiro, Bianca and Elora waving to the camera, Spyro and Hunter standing with Akiro smiling at the camera, Akiro being scary, and finally a photo of all five of them standing together waving at the camera.  
  
"That was the scariest Halloween ever!" said Hunter. "Hey, let's do that again next year." Akiro suggested. Suddenly, Bianca had a shocking realization. "Um, guys? There was just the five of us in that cemetery, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And we were all being chased by Akiro, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then who took those pictures?" The room went silent, nobody had an answer for that. Meanwhile back in the cemetery, soft evil laughter echoed throughout the land.  
  
(I want to know who took those pictures too. 'Cause Elora's camera doesn't have a timer. Creepy.... Anyhoo, that's all I have for now! I may post some more whenever I think up a new scary story.) 


	6. The Overnight Trip

(Like I said, I was gonna update this around Halloween. The time has come! –lightning- UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! And yes, the last chapter was based on an episode of Rocko's Modern Life...

Now here's the newest update in the tale of horrors. But first, for future reference, let me introduce you to two of the characters in this story.

Akiro- A green, male, wolf-dragon-cougar hybrid. (A cougar is another name for a mountain lion.

Sabina- A white, female, wolf-dragon-cougar hybrid. (Sabina is Akiro's sister.)

The humor has been appeased, now it's time for the horror!

ITS STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was a dark and stormy night. The hotel stood on the hill, a run-down old place. Lightning flashed around it. A car pulled up to the driveway. In the front seat was Spyro, Hunter, and Akiro. In back, was Elora, Bianca, and Sabina. They had been driving in the storm for hours.

"It's the only hotel we've found so far." stated Hunter. "And it's getting cramped in here."

"Yeah, but you saw the lightning." said Akiro. "Lightning around run-down hotels in storms are always a bad sign." Sabina reached over and thumped him on the head. "Oh, be quiet! We spent the day at that Anthro-Lovers Convention, we got way to many plushies and souvenirs back here, we're tired, it's a hotel, we're checking in!"

(A/N: Anthro is short for the term anthropomorphic. As in anthro animals, like the gang here, or animals that talk and have human characteristics.)

Bianca crossed her arms. "Sabina's right. We got way to many plushies and stuff!" she exclaimed, sitting up to her knees in souvenirs. "All I want right now is a hot shower."

Spyro rolled his eyes. "All right! We'll stay here for the night." he said as he drove the car up the twisting road that led to the hotel.

He parked the car right out front. "Get your stuff and let's get inside." said Hunter. They made a dash to the door to avoid getting completely soaked. The lobby was a dull place. Mismatched furniture made up most of the décor, and it was all dusty and covered in cobwebs. Blurred, indecipherable pictures hung on the wall. The only light came from a table lamp on the front desk. Sitting behind it was a tall, balding, middle-aged man in a grey tux.

"Yeah, can we get two rooms here for the night?" asked Spyro. The man looked up. "Why, certainly." he said slowly. "It is a joy to have...guests."

"Uh huh." said Spyro. "Do you take plastic?" The man frowned. "No... 'plastic' is not accepted here. Either check...or cash." Spyro sighed and paid the guy, who handed them two brass keys. "I will show you to your rooms." he said, standing up.

He led them up a dark flight of stairs and down a dimly lit hallway on the third floor. "Your rooms." he said, motioning to two doors side-by-side. Rooms 308 and 310. Both rooms looked exactly the same. Dark, two beds with an ancient quilt, dresser, and a window with faded curtains. Everything was relatively dusty.

The bathrooms consisted of an old-fashioned tub, toilet, and sink with rusty fixtures. "Man, if I were you I'd fire the housekeeping service." said Hunter to the man. The man nodded. "The housekeeping service left five years ago." he said in his slow manner of speech.

"Whatever." said Sabina. "Hey, does this place have a continental breakfast?" she asked. The man was gone, leaving them in the dimly-lit hallway. "Huh! There goes his tip!"

They turned on the lights and got settled, guys in one room, girls in the other. After beating the dust out of the beds and deciding who was sleeping where, Sabina walked to the door. "I'm gonna go get the rest of the plushies out of the car." she said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get a shower." said Bianca. She went in to the bathroom and then came back out to get her bag. "What kind of hotel doesn't have little shampoo bottles?" she grumbled as she went back to the tub. Elora heard the water running. "I'm going over to see what Spyro and them are doing." she yelled to Bianca. "There's no T.V. in this place."

"'Kay!" Bianca called from behind the door. Elora left.

Sabina walked down the hall, down the stairs, and through the lobby. "Stupid dust." she muttered as she sneezed. "Good thing this is only for one night." she mumbled as she walked out the door. Behind her a shadow walked slowly up the stairs. Step by step it went in the unearthly silence.

Nearing the third floor, the sounds of running water and talking could be heard. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated everything. The shadow walked down the hall, past the cold, empty rooms, until it reached room 308. The room was empty, save for one person in the shower. The shadow walked to the window and pulled the curtains closed, shutting out the sight of rain and lightning. Then it shut the door with hardly more than a click.

The shadow entered the bathroom. Bianca's outline was barely visible behind the shower curtain. The shadow carefully went through Bianca's bag and found a tube of lipstick. It wrote two words on the mirror, and put the tube back. All with barely a sound. The shadow turned to the shower and reached out. It ripped back the shower curtain.

Bianca screamed.


	7. The Overnight Trip Part II

(Okay, lemme take a little time to explain what's going on. For Halloween, I'm making a genuinely scary story. This will be continued in several more chapters, and it's going to be a sort of satire of Scooby-Doo.)

Hunter, Spyro, Akiro, and Elora ran back to the girl's room. "Bianca! Is the water that cold?" asked Elora. No answer. She went inside the bathroom. "Oh....my...." she barley had the words out of her mouth when the others came in. The room was virtually untouched. The water was still running, and the curtains were still. On the floor was a plushie that looked exactly like Bianca. On the mirror were two words. 'Hound Dog'.

"Can anyone make sense of this?" asked Elora, at the same time when Sabina walked in carrying an armload of plushies. "Make sense of what? OOO! LOOK! A Bianca plushie! I wanna see!" she squealed, dropping her load. Elora grabbed her tail as she ran past, making Sabina do this really interesting flip.

"Sabina! It's not a Bianca plushie!" Elora snapped. Sabina picked it up. "Well, what is it then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hunter. "Someone's trying to tell us something!" he paused dramatically. Spyro blinked. "By replacing Bianca with a plushie that looks exactly like her and writing Hound Dog on the mirror? What's that supposed to tell us?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence, and then a knock on the door. "I'll get it." said Akiro. He opened the door. The tall balding guy was standing there. "I heard some noise." He said slowly. "I trust you are finding your stay enjoyable?"

"No, it's not that enjoyable at all." shouted Spyro. "We wanna talk to the manager!"

"I am the manager."

"Oh." Spyro paused. "Yeah, I got a complaint. Bianca disappeared, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this hotel." he said. The guy nodded. "Very well." he proceeded in his slow speech. "I'll do all I can to help."

"Okay, good." Spyro said. He turned to Hunter. "Hear that Hunter? We'll get Bianca back in no time." he turned back to the man, who had vanished.

"How does he _do_ that?"

They all left the bathroom and went and sat on the beds. "Now, what should we do first?" asked Spyro. Everyone thought hard. "I know!" exclaimed Hunter, setting the Bianca plushie on the dresser. "We should search for clues and figure out who did this and why!"

"Good idea!" said Akiro. "Let's see. Bianca's gone, the fiend replaced her with a plushie, the shower is still on, and the words 'Hound Dog' were written on the mirror in lipstick. What does that tell us?"

"Not much except this guy likes to waste water and lipstick." suggested Sabina. "Maybe we should look closer."

They all went back into the bathroom. "Check this out!" yelled Hunter. He pointed to the open tube of lipstick. On it was a clearly visible fingerprint. "But that doesn't help." said Elora. "We don't have any way to analyze it!"

There was a bright flash of lightning and the lights went off. "AAAA!" shrieked Elora. They bumped around in the darkness. "Wait!" shouted Spyro. "Everyone hold hands!" He grabbed the first two hands he felt flailing around in the dark.

"Something touched me!" squealed Sabina. Spyro felt something glide past him. "What was that?" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the lights came on again. "Is everyone here?" asked Elora. They looked around.

Sabina was gone!

On the hardwood floor was a Sabina plushie. Traced in the dust were the words 'Heartbreak Hotel' "She's gone!" wailed Akiro. Elora dashed to the phone. "Okay, I've had enough of this, I'm calling the manager. She listened into the receiver. "The phone's dead!"

"Great, now we gotta go downstairs." muttered Spyro. "Hunter, get the plushies. They're evidence." Hunter picked up both plushies and Akiro and Spyro went and got their flashlights. They were ready. The hallway was lit very dimly as they walked down it. Only a few of the light bulbs hadn't been burned out yet. They stayed close together. "This place is starting to give me the creeps." whispered Elora. "If the phones weren't dead I'd have called the cops by now."

They went on down the hallway until they came to a fork. Hunter looked down both ways of it. "Does anyone remember which way we came in?" No one answered.

"Let's split up." suggested Spyro. "Whoever finds the stairs yells for the others." Elora quickly slid up to him. "I'm going with you."

"Fine with me." Spyro said. "We'll go right, and you guys go left." Hunter and Akiro went down the left fork of hallway. Elora and Spyro continued on down the right fork. "Do you think the stairs are going to be this way?" Elora whispered nervously. Spyro shone his flashlight around the hallway. Old, deteriorating, dusty furniture adorned with cobwebs lined the hall. Nothing could be seen beyond the beam of light. "I'm not sure." he admitted.

Meanwhile Hunter and Akiro were going down their section of hallway. "Man, it is dusty in here!" Hunter exclaimed softly. "No wonder no one ever comes here."

"Let's change the subject." said Akiro. "I want to get my mind as far away from here as I can."

"Okay. What's the difference between a cobweb and a spider web?"

"Not helping..."

Then Hunter saw something. He shone his light on it. "Hey! Look! It's the stairs." he announced. Akiro went and peered down the stairwell. "Yep, those are stairs allright."

Hunter turned around. "Hey, guys!" he called. "We found the staaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Hunter!" shouted Akiro as he turned around. The flashlight flew back and hit him in the face. "Ow, Hunter!" He fumbled around for the light and grabbed it. Akiro whipped the flashlight around, looking. Suddenly, he spotted something on the floor. It was a Hunter plushie. Written in red beside it was the word 'Surrender'.

(Sorry this took so long to update. I had problems uploading this. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, so stay tuned!)


	8. The Overnight Trip Part III

(Sorry! It's a day late because I forgot I had karate yesterday and I got home late. And here is chapter....eight?)

Spyro and Elora jumped when they heard the scream. "What was that?!?!" Elora shrieked. They whirled around, Spyro shining his flashlight down the hall. Akiro barreled into them. "GUYS!HUNTERANDIFOUNDTHESTAIRSANDIWASN'TLOOKINGANDHESCREAMDANDILOOKEDANDHEWASGONEANDTHEWORDSWERETHEREANDHIM!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Elora covered his mouth. "Put spaces between your words." She took her hand away.

"Hunter's gone!" Akiro shouted, holding up the plushie. "And someone had written 'Surrender' beside it!" Spyro added the Hunter plushie to the rest of them. (Pretend with me that he has a backpack, ok?)

They ran back to the spot where Hunter had disappeared. "See, look!" said Akiro, pointing to the word on the floor. Elora grimaced. "Please tell me that's marker it's written in."

"Come on, let's go talk to the manager about this." said Spyro. They cautiously walked down the stairs, jumping at every little sound. Outside the storm was still going strong. The lights had gone out again, and every so often a flash of lightning would light up the entire hallway for a split second.

"Are we there yet?" Akiro whispered as they finally arrived in the lobby. It was completely dark there, save for the flashlight. "Yeah. I think the front desk's over there." said Elora, tugging them in the direction she indicated. No one was there. Spyro rang the little bell several times. Then they waited.

"I don't think he's coming." said Elora after they had waited a while. "Maybe we should find him." she suggested. Akiro saw a side hall just past the desk. "Maybe he went that way."

They slowly walked down the hall. This one looked even dustier and dingier than the other halls in the building. "Look! Footprints!" said Spyro, shining the light on the floor. There, standing out on the dusty carpet, were footprints. "They look fresh too." Akiro remarked. "He must have just been past here! Let's follow!"

They started off down the hall again, a little faster this time. "I wonder if that guy has something to do with all of this." muttered Elora. "He was there when Bianca disappeared."

"He's the only other person in this nuthouse, too." remarked Akiro. They continued on in silence for a little while. "Is it me, or did this hotel look a lot smaller on the outside?" asked Elora. Then, as they were walking past an open room, something caught Spyro's eye. He stopped and looked in the room. A flash of lightning illuminated it, revealing a sinister looking figure running towards them.

"RUN!" Spyro yelled. Elora and Akiro glanced over, realized what was happening, and they took off at a dead sprint. They ran, with the shadow pursuing them. They could hear the ominous footsteps behind them, determined to catch up. Spyro's lungs burned. Then he had an epiphany! He turned around and quickly let off a fireball.

The shadow screamed and ran the opposite direction. Spyro grinned and ran to catch up with his friends, who were still running. "Guys! Wait up! He's not chasing us anymore!" Spyro called to them. Elora turned around to look and tripped over something. She hit the floor hard and rolled over to see what it was.

It was the manager.

He was lying on the floor with blood on his face and a note lying on his chest. Elora picked it up with a shaky hand and read aloud: "It's now or never."

They all fought back the urge to yell. Just then, Akiro noticed that the dusty footprints continued on and disappeared under a wall. "Look at that!" he said. The three of them got up and examined it. "Where did they go?" Elora wondered aloud. She pushed on the wall and it opened up to reveal a secret hallway. Akiro gasped.

"Spooky, ain't it?" asked Spyro, staring at the hall. Akiro didn't answer. "Akiro?" asked Spyro as he turned around. All that he saw was an Akiro plushie on the ground and a note reading 'Such a Night'.

"Oh my..." breathed Elora. Spyro picked up the plushie and put it in his backpack. "I don't know what's going on around here." he said slowly. "But it's really starting to freak me out."

They started down the hallway on shaky legs. "Spyro, why are we even going down here?" asked Elora as she moved closer to him.

"Because someone else did, and whoever it is may be the key to all this."

Spyro's flashlight flickered and went out. "Dang." he muttered, smacking it a few times. "I knew I should've changed the batteries. They walked by a long row of picture windows. Somewhere in the hall, a clock chimed midnight.

"Wow, is it that late already?" Elora whispered.

"I see a light at the end of this hall." said Spyro, pointing to a postage-stamp sized square of light. "Maybe that's where it went."

Suddenly, they heard rapid footsteps behind them. Spyro looked and saw the shadow in a flash of lightning. "Oh not again! Run!" he hissed. The two ran as fast as they could. The light at the end of the hall grew slowly bigger. The shadow was gaining on them. Spyro could make out its silhouette. It's hand reached out for them.

"Here!" squealed Elora, pushing them into a side room. They stumbled around in the darkness and found the door that connected that room to the one next to it. They ran through that room and back into the hall again. This time they ran in the opposite direction.

"Get to the door!" exclaimed Spyro as he heard the footsteps start following them again. Faster and faster they ran, till they couldn't go any faster. They ran until they made it to the hidden door in the wall. Spyro stopped and noticed that the manager's body was gone.

"Elora, shut the door! Quick!"

There was no answer. Spyro was alone now. "Elora?" he called. "_Elora?_" he yelled again, his voice hitting a note of hysteria. He ran down the hallway again. No Elora. Not even a plushie and a note. He ran up and down the hall several times before he finally found it. He put the Elora plushie in his bag and read the note, which said "Are you lonesome tonight?"

He sat down hard. He was alone, and he had no clue what to do. Suddenly, he realized something. He remembered what each of the notes said.

Hound Dog

Heartbreak Hotel

Surrender

It's Now or Never

Such a Night

Are You Lonesome Tonight?

He remembered the manager's body in the hallway, and how it had disappeared. The it hit him. He knew who was responsible for the disappearance of his friends! Spyro jumped up and ran to the light at the end of the hallway. He knew! Somehow, he had to get to that light!

When Spyro finally reached the end of the hallway, he was out of breath. Even so, he still gasped at what he saw.


	9. The Overnight Trip Part IV

(Ta-daaaaah! Presenting the final installment of this current storyline! Now, here's the plan for future chapters of Spyro's Scary Stories. I will be making both one-chapter and multi-chapter stories to go here. Now, of course I can't be creative all the time so I will be accepting suggestions for scary stories to go here. **If you do have a suggestion, please read the following:**_ **Email** the suggestion to me. Don't put it in a review! That'll spoil the story for everyone else. My email is_

_Panthergirl- _And now without further ado...

Clem- ADO! ADO! ADO! ADO!

Panthergirl- (hits Clem with big hammer)

Clem- Ow!!!

Panthergirl- And now without further ado, here's the secret of life! I mean, the end of the story!

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

There, in that room was the biggest Elvis collection Spyro had ever seen. There were posters, CDs, cassette tapes, records, DVDs, life-size inflatables, lunch boxes, wallpaper, games, printed-out interviews, and more stuff than that. All of it was Elvis-related. Right in the middle of the shrine were Bianca, Sabina, Hunter, Akiro, Elora, and the manager all tied up and gagged.

"MMMFF!" they said when they saw Spyro. He quickly ran over and untied them. "Guys! What happened?" he asked, untying Elora's gag.

"Spyro! Watch out! There's a crazy person behind you!" she screamed. Spyro turned around and saw the shadowy figure which had pursued them. It stepped into the light and Spyro saw who it was. It was Clem, dressed up as Elvis.

"Clem!?" everyone exclaimed. "Yes, that's right! It's me Clem!" shouted Clem. Suddenly, Clem ran in through the door.

"Two Clems!?" everyone exclaimed. "That's not the real me!" Clem yelled, pulling off the imposter's Clem mask. The guy in the Elvis suit was really Sandy the Sheep!

"Sandy the Sheep!?" everyone exclaimed. Suddenly, the real Sandy came in. "That's not me!" he shouted, pulling of the Sandy mask to reveal...

"Skip the goat!?" everyone exclaimed. Then, just as all the reader decided that they had finally unmasked the villain, the real Skip ran in. "You imposter!" she screamed, pulling off the mask.

(A/N; For all the next exclamations, you'll just have to imagine the real insert name here running in, shouting "That's not the real me!" and pulling off the mask. Don't worry, I'll tell you when we get to the real villain.)

"Panthergirl!?"

"Sheila!?"

"Bentley!?"

"Moneybags!?"

"President Bush!?"

"The Ninja Goats!?"

"A bender!?"

"Spongebob!?"

"Mighty Mouse!?"

"Spyro!?"

"Bugs Bunny!?"

"Scooby-Doo!?"

(Three hours later...)

"Marty McFly." everyone half mumbled, half exclaimed. All the masks and their real-life counterparts were still hanging around. The real Marty McFly ran in. "That's not me!" He shouted, pulling off the imposter's mask.

Finally, the real villain in the Elvis suit was revealed! It was...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

o

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

(Frustrating, ain't it?)

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

"Steve the tap-dancing penguin!?" everyone in the room except Steve exclaimed. Steve laughed. "Yes! It is I!" he gloated. "And as Steve the Penguin I say it's getting awfully crowded in here." Panthergirl looked around at the crowd. "Okay! Everyone who wasn't in the first part of the storyline, leave now!"

"Aw, man!" everyone else grumbled as they Panthergirl shooed them out the door. "Wait, what about you?" asked Spyro. Panthergirl pulled out a laptop. "I'm gonna type the last chapter in Some State Park In Texas while yall are finishing up."

"Okay! Now, where were we?" asked Steve.

"Um, you were explaining you evil plan to the confused readers?" suggested Hunter.

"Oh, yeah! Well, let's see. After the manager fired me from the housekeeping staff, I forced everyone else to quit, got several cameos in a fanfic, got beat up for it by the Angry Mob, and now I'm getting my revenge by attempting to humiliate them all in order to appease Elvis! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Why are you trying to appease Elvis and what's the meaning of all these plushies?" demanded Akiro. "Answer the second question first!"

"Well, as for all the plushies, I have way too much time on my hands. As for that other thing its cause I owe Elvis twelve bucks."

"Uh-huh." said Sabina. "And now I suppose you'll be trying to destroy us with some secret weapon now?"

Steve blinked. "You mean I'm supposed to be armed?"

"GET HIM!!!"

The seven uncaptive captives attacked! They grabbed Steve, tarred and feathered him, used him as a piñata, stuffed him with jalapeños, threw him down a well, pulled him up again, and mailed him to Brazil via motorcycle-driven dogsled.

Then they all got their luggage and plushies, dropped the manager off at Starbucks and started the long trip home. Sabina was hugging her Sabina plushie. "That was fun!" she squealed. "I can't wait for the next Anthrocon!"

No one noticed the lighting, scary music, and evil laughter coming from another hotel on a hill.

(Finally! I'm done! Now, If I can just get some more caffeine...)


End file.
